


不识爱

by lyingzzk



Category: Ensemble Stars
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyingzzk/pseuds/lyingzzk





	不识爱

他跪在地上。

膝盖处白嫩细腻的肌肤被地板上粗糙的地毯磨得通红，全身上下只身着一件衬衫和脖子上挂着的解到一半的领带，双膝跪立，双手后背，脊背却挺得笔直，目光直直盯着身前坐在椅子上的人。

完全不是一个合格奴隶的跪姿，朔间零这样想着。

朔间零上身靠着椅背，两条大长腿上下交叠着，双手交叉搭在膝盖上。他的身前，不对，是他的脚下，脚尖随便小幅度地往下点就能碰到跪着的天祥院英智的脸，朔间零用鞋尖轻轻勾起天祥院英智的下巴，后者即使现在以这样屈辱的姿势跪着，蓝眸里的自信和高傲也未散去，抬头定定的看着眼前的朔间零。

“呵，”看见他这副样子朔间零冷笑出声，“可别忘了你现在的身份，奴隶——”最后两个字音拖得长长的。

听见这话的天祥院英智脸上颜色由红转白又转为红，似是想到了什么目光一变，变得温顺了起来。

“对不起，朔间前辈。”

“嗯？”听着天祥院英智的道歉朔间零脸上没有表情，勾着下巴的鞋尖转为踩在他的脸上，似是不满。

天祥院英智几乎是瞬间就明白了他的不满，他现在哪有资格称呼朔间零的名字，含糊嗫嚅着出声：“对不起，主人。”  


“听不见。”

“对不起，主人。”声调比刚才稍微大声了一点。

朔间零似乎还是不满意，“你刚刚说了什么吗？”

“对不起，主人！”

“叫这么大声是不怕被别人听见吗，没想到天祥院你除了有受虐癖外还有让别人围观的爱好呢。”朔间零冷漠着一边放平交叠的双腿用鞋尖探进天祥院英智因为跪着被衬衫遮了小半的腿间一边说。

粗糙不平的鞋底摩擦着腿间娇嫩的性器官，天祥院英智被朔间零的动作弄得生疼，然而最令人绝望的，随着腿间处传来的疼痛一起感受到的是因着疼痛感升起的欲望，他渴望更多，渴望朔间零能更粗暴的对他，一开始被踩得疲软下去的阴茎又随着情欲慢慢地立起来。

他的目光又回到了朔间零身上，只是之前的自信不复存在，是一个乞求者面对施与者的渴求和期盼的眼神。

朔间零当然注意到天祥院英智现在这副样子，仅仅是用脚踩了几下就能让高贵的学生会长露出现在这样的神情，潮红着脸露出这样渴求期盼的眼神。

不得不说，真是——

朔间零这里顾自想着，动作也就停了下来，一边的天祥院英智被停下了触碰，乞求着喊前辈，希望能给予更多。

没想着朔间零却像是发怒了，“没有允许你说话。”这样毫不留情的说着，随后鞋尖在那挺立的根部重重地一碾，那根东西受到这样的疼痛又疲软了下去，天祥院英智也不自禁地痛呼出声，随即又想到刚才的话，立刻停止了痛呼。

“现在，把衣服脱掉，”朔间零下了命令。

天祥院英智听着他的命令，自行动手解了纽扣，衬衫很快就从肩下滑落，纤细瘦弱的身体完全暴露在空气中，天祥院英智瑟缩了一下，然后他注意到朔间零的注视，试图想弓起上半身，不让他看清。

太难看了。

天祥院英智是这样想着自己的，长年病弱的身体瘦弱得根本没多少肉，纤瘦的胸膛处遍布的伤痕触目惊心，有已经结痂过后只留下一道白痕的也有还没完全好透着浅褐色的，身体又白得过分，对比明显看上去毫无美感。

天祥院英智不想让朔间零看清，朔间零却是毫不在意的样子，反而没了刚才冷漠的表情，伸出手覆上天祥院英智的肩，又向下滑动，手指慢慢地从胸膛上的伤痕处划过，最后停留在天祥院英智被朔间零的触碰抚摸在空气中颤颤巍巍立立起来的胸前两处红点。

天祥院英智渴望更多，想要得到更多的爱抚，他没有被允许开口，所以他不能说出他的诉求，只能挺着胸膛把自己往朔间零那边靠去，想让他再多碰碰这里，略微填补一下他的欲望。

然而朔间零却不如他所期望的那样，朔间零察觉他的意图后，两指捻起一边的乳粒，略有些重地下手掐了一下，天祥院英智被掐得身子一抖，然而他的内心却很诚实的在乞求更多，他在疼痛中能感受到快感，所以他现在跪在学生会室里，几乎全身赤裸毫不羞耻的跪在这里，向坐在会长椅子上的那个人乞求，乞求他的触碰，抚摸，甚至更多。那个位子，是天祥院英智的位子，他不计手段的走到了现在。

现在，他是他的奴隶。

漫长而又疼痛的前戏过后，朔间零似乎并不想要再折磨他了，天祥院英智得到了一个温暖熟悉的拥抱，他被朔间零从粗糙冰冷的地上抱起，现在天祥院英智跨坐在朔间零的长腿上。

天祥院英智的双手环住朔间零的脖颈，他紧紧地抱住朔间零，脸颊蹭在朔间零卷曲而又柔顺的长发上，天祥院英智能感受到朔间零的手指是如何自己瘦弱的胸膛处离开再抚上背部，细细摩挲着轮廓分明的蝴蝶骨，再沿着脊骨慢慢向下……

天祥院英智突然的，就回想起了他们的初次。并不是很舒适的场景，两人之间也并没有爱，朔间零只是拯救了一个在宴会上被下药的可怜人，当然，朔间零并没有打算以身相救，但是架不住被下药的天祥院英智实在缠人得过分，即使朔间零并没有一夜情的打算，但是就这么做下去的话，应该也不会很糟糕。天祥院英智对于那天晚上的印象就只有朔间零紧紧地搂住自己，温柔地抚摸着自己后背一边抱怨着天祥院英智太瘦了抱起来硌人，一边把自己的性器顶入得更深。

那是在天祥院英智还未进梦之咲时候的，他们的初见。

  


朔间零的手指慢慢从天祥院英智背部细腻的肌肤滑过，往下摸去，指尖才碰到天祥院英智身下紧闭的穴口，朔间零就能感受到天祥院英智一抖，他的手指安抚似的在穴口打转了几圈，等到一举插入的时候天祥院英智更是颤得不成样子，把他抱得更紧，明明中指才插进了半截。

一开始他们做爱的时候，朔间零下手总是不得轻重，等到第二天朔间零才会发现自己在天祥院英智身上留下的痕迹有多重，他在再一次见到天祥院英智之前就已经听过无数次学生会副会的念叨了，念叨他的青梅竹马的脾气，念叨他的身体。朔间零知道天祥院英智身体不好，起初他会心疼的问他感觉怎么样会不会太粗暴了，后来朔间零在做爱时观察，发现天祥院英智虽然因为他粗暴的动作皱眉下身却很诚实的挺立，享受着朔间零的粗暴动作和不容拒绝的控制命令，他发现了天祥院英智的独特癖好，之后他们的性爱，朔间零总是在天祥院英智身体条件允许的范围内肆意妄为。

身下已经被进入了两根手指，天祥院英智能清楚的感受到朔间零的手指是如何在他体内扣弄搅动的，一开始的紧涩已经不存在了，在朔间零的玩弄下天祥院英智好几次几欲尖叫出声，但是他还记得他没有被朔间零允许出声，天祥院英智压住想要呻吟的欲望，感受朔间零的玩弄埋在他的脖颈里细细呜咽出声。

渐渐的，体内的手指又多了一根，天祥院英智已经被朔间零撩拨得不成样子。三根手指在他体内抽插玩弄，每一下都直逼他的敏感点，穴口被充分地扩张，含不住似的沿着朔间零的手指往外溢出透明粘液，就在天祥院英智觉得自己快要受不住泄出来时，他感受到朔间零的手指猛地抽出，空虚的后穴紧缩，天祥院英智被欲望折磨得要死却在紧要关头被遏止，他埋在朔间零脖颈出的头轻轻蹭动，像他们还在热恋时那样，示意朔间零动一下。

朔间零却不为所动，依旧是那副冰冷的语气，“你自己来。”

天祥院英智这才又想起现在的情况，他直起身子，发现到现在为止朔间零还是一副体面的样子，制服只有些许皱乱，全身上下依旧穿戴整齐，忽视他手上还未干涸的湿痕，完全看不出什么。天祥院英智拉开朔间零的裤链才发现到现在为止朔间零的下身甚至还没站起来，他把那物从裤子里解放出来，用尽了他的过往技巧也不见朔间零的性器硬起，他停下动作看向朔间零，那人却还是不为所动，天祥院英智顿感难受委屈，也是，都这样了朔间零也不会再想上他了吧，这样想着天祥院英智突然环抱住朔间零的后颈，对着他的唇深深的吻了下去。

等朔间零反应过来的时候，他几乎是立刻就反攻占据了主动权，唇舌交缠中他却感受到顺着脸颊滑下的湿意，唇舌离开时他用尖牙狠狠地啃了下天祥院英智的下唇，眼前天祥院英智嘴巴被他吻得通红，眼睛也通红，里面的悲伤委屈自不用说长睫上还有未滴落的泪水。见了他这副情形，朔间零几乎是立刻就心软了，无奈地叹了口气，又把人拉过来细细地吻，一边也不闲着拉着天祥院英智的手放在自己的性器上，带动着他的手上下撸动。

他们激烈地深吻着，下身也没停止动作。天祥院英智比以往更加深刻的认识到朔间零的性器是如何在他体内抽插动作的，每一下都比前一下要更加用力，每一下都直直地擦过他体内的敏感点顶入更深处。天祥院英智早在朔间零硬起插入的一瞬就颤抖着泄了出来，朔间零抱着天祥院英智颤抖的身躯一边更深的顶入，一边亲吻，顺着天祥院英智的唇往下，吻过脖颈留下一串紫痕，然后是胸膛，尖尖的两颗牙在一侧的乳粒上轻磨，随后重重的刺下，几乎是立刻就沁出来血珠，朔间零在天祥院英智的痛苦呻吟中射了出来，一股一股的精液射进最深处。

刚刚过去激烈的性爱天祥院英智实在是一丝力气都没有了，他像个破败不堪的布偶娃娃一般被朔间零放在会长椅上，随他摆弄，朔间零似乎还是和从前一样温柔，动作轻柔地为天祥院英智套上衣物。

天祥院英智没有反抗，反而在这最后的温存时光里又想起了以前。是一次和往常一般无二的性爱，结束后天祥院英智被朔间零搂住，情欲消退后天祥院英智靠在朔间零怀里出声，“朔间前辈喜欢我吗？”而后不等回答又说，“我好像…有点喜欢上你了…”天祥院英智没有获得答案，只是被回予了一个吻。

朔间零已经为天祥院英智穿好了裤子，天祥院英智看着朔间零正在扣扣子的手。1，2……在朔间零扣上最后一粒时，天祥院英智覆上他的手，停止了朔间零的动作。

“朔间前辈喜欢我吗……”

……

等了好久天祥院英智才听见朔间零出声。

“你后悔吗。”

后悔吗？

天祥院英智当然知道朔间零指的是什么，后悔这场他一手策划开启的革命吗，即使以践踏了那么多人的梦想为代价，即使是走到了现在这种地步，他的答案也当然应该是……

“没有哦”

朔间零继续为天祥院英智扣上了最后一粒纽扣，然后是领结，最后是外衣。

他轻轻的在天祥院英智唇上印下一个吻，浅尝即止。

“我也没有。”

随后起身就走，走向天祥院英智为他安排好的牢笼，在遥远的国外。

天祥院英智孤独地坐在学生会室里，安静得仿佛一切都没发生过。

他当然没有后悔，只是还是会难过。


End file.
